The flat plate radiant energy collector is comprised of a flat energy absorber covered by one or more transparent cover plates, all contained within and enclosed by a housing. Radiant energy is transmitted through the transparent cover plates and absorbed by the energy absorber. The cover plates reduce heat loss from the energy absorber because they tend to be opaque to infrared radiation from the plates and because they retard convective heat transfer from the absorber. Means are provided for removing and/or utilizing the energy absorbed by the plate energy absorber. The problem associated with the cover plate is that a certain amount of radiant energy incident on the transparent cover plate is reflected away from the absorber and not transmitted through the plate to the absorber. The most common prior art technique for reducing reflection has been to coat the surface of the cover plate with an antireflective coating. The coating, of course, increases the cost of the plate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved radiant energy collection device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved flat plate radiant energy collector.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved flat plate radiant energy collector with reduced reflection loss from the cover plate.